classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Kent
=Michael Kent= The living embodiment of Law of Mayhem Physics #59 http://i193.photobucket.com/albums/z154/Kum-El/elouai%20dolls/MikeKent.png Name: Michael James (Mike) Kent Gender: Male Age: 42 Birthdate: August 8th, 1980 Birthplace: Kansas Hometown: Despite not having lived there in 26 years Mike still partly considers Smallville, Kansas to be 'Home' Height: 5' 8" Weight: 175 lbs Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Status: Married to Sally IM Screen Name: Speedy Player: Kum-El Theme Song: Why Do Fools Fall in Love? by Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers Appearance * Skinny but muscular (though just how muscular is often hidden by his clothes), with a build closer to, say, Bruce Lee than to Arnold Swartzanegger * Unruly short black hair, one lock of which always falls down onto his forehead in a Superman-esque curl * Green eyes with a seemingly permanent mischievous gleam in them, along with a slight half smile that gives him the look of always enjoying some joke that nobody else is in on * Often seen with a camera around his neck in his free time * Prefers jeans and t-shirts but dresses in slacks and a button-up shirt for work * Typically wears a pewter medallion with a celtic knot on it Personality * Mike Kent-Always ready to listen, always upbeat, always seemingly in on some joke nobody else is, and, with a metabolism that goes at superspeed, always up for a bite to eat. Even more active than Kit, he never seems to move slower than a fast walk, and frequently just runs where ever he’s going. Typically laid back…and also one of the most down to earth people you’ll ever meet if the situation calls for it, turning from a fun loving young man to a serious one willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done. His personality has changed very little over the years, save that becoming a father has caused him to place an even greater value on family than he did before. Power * Superspeed * X-ray Vision * Romance Sense: Mike’s third ability is, essentially, a very limited form of empathy focused on detecting how others feel about each other romantically, with different levels of emotion manifesting as different sensations in his mind. A mild crush would barely register as a very light tingling, while full blown love creates a warm fuzzy feeling and unrequited love often results in a mild to severe headache. Proximity and the level of intimacy of the couple in question are also factors. Fortunately for Mike’s ability to cope with everyday life he can usually ‘tune out’ these signals to a degree once visual contact with the couple has been made. Though if he’s only seen one of the people he’ll often be slightly distracted, since he can’t ‘tune out’ without seeing the other person and completing the signal he’s receiving. Interestingly, he’s completely unable to apply it to himself. Background * Born Mike O’Connors and left with his older brother Jason in an orphanage at the age of two Mike was adopted by the Kent family when he was four. Both Mike and Jason, who had already been adopted by another family earlier, have superspeed and x-ray vision. (Theoretically Jason should have a third ability too, but if he does Mike doesn’t know what it is, as it hadn‘t manifested before they were separated.) The abilities are inborn, stemming from the time of Richard the Lion Heart when Mike’s ancestor helped out a mage. In gratitude the man gifted the ancestor and his descendents with three abilities, speed, x-ray vision and a third ability that would turn out to differ with each individual. He also included a failsafe in the magic used to make this happen. Should it seem that a person born to the O’Connors line would grow up to abuse the powers another would be born to counteract it within the year…and Mike and his older brother are just less than a year apart in age. * In less potentially ominous news Mike had a fairly normal early childhood, even with having his superspeed almost from birth. Things didn’t start to get interesting (by his definition of the word anyway) until his third ability kicked in sometime during fourth grade. The first thing he needed to do was obvious, learn to do his best to shut it off when he needed to. The second took him quite a bit longer to realize. He needed to stop telling people exactly what he knew regarding their feelings and that of the person they were interested in. Or at least not do it so tactlessly. He still hasn’t fully worked out how to do the first, though he can somewhat tune things out, but he’s just about mastered the second. He still gives advice, but he’s much more tactful and less pushy about it now. * Mike's first mistake upon arriving at Heartwood Highschool was to go to the cafeteria, which had several couples in it at the time. The reaction from his third ability caused him to stumble. His next mistake was to then look over at Blake and Kiya. Already off balance and reeling, the unexpectedly strong signal from the two caused him to black out. His time at Heartwood didn't get any easier after that, between unrequited love, a fortunately relatively brief Love Quadrangle, Taking Forever To Confess, and a Dragon falling in love with one of his fellow teachers, but he persevered through it all, even dancing for joy in the street during the Japan Trip when a certain couple had their first kiss. * Twenty six years have passed since Mike walked (staggered really) into the Heartwood High cafeteria as the new librarian and proceeed to faint at the sight of Blake and Kiya. In that time he's gotten married, had six kids (the first of which arrived only five months after the wedding), and aged eighteen years. Pretty much everything else about him has remained the same, including his Romance Sense. Said sense is now working overtime, as it seems the second generation is just as susceptable to the Heartwood Love Potion as the first was, and there are more of them. Don't even talk to him about what he calls the 'Pyro Jake Mess'. Just...don't. Since the return from the space station he's been back in his library, and the students have learned to ignore the warning sticky notes that follow the first breakage of the Rules at their own peril. Maddie's recent death hit Mike especially hard, as he felt the link between her and Theo snap thanks to his ability. * He and Sally are now expecting their seventh child.